disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flik and Princess Atta 2
Flik and Princess Atta 2 ''(Known as ''Flik and Princess Atta II: Tales of Hundred Acre Wood) is a 2003 American Traditional Animated Family-Romance Musical-Comedy Adventure Film Which is Directed by Karl Geurs And It’s a Sequel To 1985 Short Film “''Flik and Princess Atta''”. Plot Cast * Jim Cummings as Winnie The Pooh/Tigger * John Fielder as Piglet * Ken Sansom as Rabbit (Singing) * Rob Rackstraw as Rabbit (Speaking)/The Ducks/Benzene The Rabbit * Ringo Starr as Dapper Robot/Black Duck/Solider Bee * Tom Wheatley as Christopher Robin * Kath Soucie as Kanga/Little Bird * Nikita Hopkins as Roo * Andre Stojka as Owl/TC the Fly * Richard Kind as Thud/Moose/Bunny/Camel * Dave Foley as Red Duck/Blue And Green Rabbit/Flik/Furry Cat/Jeremy Duck/Gopher * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Juilet Duck/Bertha Rabbit/Atta/Abba Bear/Hannah Duck/Adult Kessie * Frank Welker as The Bugs/Rabid Cat/The Birds/The Cats/The Dogs/The Animals/Forest Animals/The Grasshoppers * Andrew Stanton as Hopper (It’s Tough To Be A Bug)/Albert Duck/Amberham Rabbit * Tara Strong as Lilly the Dragonfly/Jarena The Tiger/Jena The Pill Bug (Roll’s Love Interest, Later Girlfriend)/Miss Roly The Pill Bug (Tuck‘s Later Love Interest, Later Girlfriend) * Michael McShane as Tuck And Roll/Daffy Owl/Kenny Rabbit/Dan The Ant/Gene The Red Ant * Michael Shanks as Orange Cat/Lucus The Fly/Rocky The Rhino Beetle/Elvis The Caterpillar * Peter Cullen as Eeyore/White Cat/Black Cat/Brown Cat/Red The Sugar Glider/David Bear Songs # Winnie The Pooh - Carly Simon # Hello My Friends - Chorus # Bye Bye Bear! - The Hundred Acre Wood Chorus # Love - Carly Simon # Help Me in! - Red Duck # Super Apply - Winnie The Pooh And Friends # Don’t Walk Away/My Love - Flik and Atta # Gotta Go In The Town - Moose And The Rabbits # Pizza Time - Chorus # Da Da Da Da! (Hopper‘s Soul) - The Bugs, Chorus and Hopper # They Strike Down Back! - Chorus # None of Us are Gone - Winnie The Pooh And The Chorus # Hello My Friends (Reprise) - Flik and Atta # Flik and Princess Atta (End Credits Song) - Carly Simon # You’re My Love (End Credits) - Atta Trivia * The Cats Sounds Like Daniel Jackson from Stargate SG-1. * Original Actor from 1985 Short Will Be Replaced with The New Voice Acting In 2003. * Pizza Time is a Song from Most of The Real Robot Movies. Scenes # Opening/Winnie The Pooh # Hello My Friends/Long Time In Hundred Acre Wood # Friendship/Flik And Princess Atta Returns # Out of Sight/Pooh’s Sight # Bye Bye Bear!/Thank You, Everest Bear # Gotta Go On Strike/Look Out! # Love/Tuck’s Love # Hearts of Worth/Some Bad News # Super Apply/Convince Conversation # Flik And Atta Saves Christopher Robin/Small World # Help Me In!/The Bride of the Duck # My Love/Task Engine is Arrived # In The Town/Park/Fight/Tigger Escapes # Pizza Time!/Dine In/Cat Arrives/Fish Meal # The Cat Approaches/Rise of the Path # Scenery/Broken/Lots of World Out There # Hopper’s Soul/Pooh vs Hopper/Get Out! # Come On, Pooh/The Bees!/Chase/Safe # They Strike Down Back!/Pooh vs The Bugs # Rabbit Fights The Bugs/Roll Tries To Kill The Bugs # Hopper’s Final Battle/Hopper’s Death/The Bug‘s Defeat # None of Us Are Gone!/Super Friendship Reunited # Eeyore To The Rescue!/Atta And Flik Finds The Treasure # Final Battle, Solider Bee/Solider Bee’s Defeat And Arrested # We Did It!/Surprises!/House At Pooh Corner Home/Reunion # Far from Home/Hello My Friends (Reprise)/Flik And Atta‘s Love # Ending/End Credits Music by Carl Johnson Release Date October 24 2003 Runtime 161 Minutes Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Disney films Category:A Bug's Life Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Movies Category:Disney Sequel Category:2003 Category:2003 films Category:Theatrical Movies Category:American animated films Category:Musical films Category:Comedy Films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Movies Category:2000s Category:Disney Movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Romance